Runaway Home
by Adella Rayes
Summary: Harry ran away when he was 22, its now five years later. He's moving to a new apartment in America and finds something that changes his life forever..
1. The Club

Runaway Home  
  
Chapter: 1 - The Club  
  
Summary: Harry's now an adult and has run away to America. He works at a coffee house and has started a new life, when he moves to his new apartment he finds something that changes his life...  
  
Harry undid the tape to a box, when his cellphone rang. He dug through his jacket pockets, the jacket on the couch and grabbed the phone unfolding it. "Allo.." he said, "Hey Harry, its me.. Carl.. we need you to fill in for Judy tonight.. she cancelled, and you know how to play guitar and sing.. right?" he asked, Harry sighed "yeah man I'll do it.." he said, and hung up. He pulled some photos and him and his new friends out of the box and put them on the shelves, when he pulled out a photo album, the one Hagrid had given him and his eyes widened. "How did that get in there?" he asked himself that sat down on his knees flipping through it and stopped on a page, where Harry dressed up as Tom Cruise from Risky Business stood beside a girl with shoulder length brown hair in the same outfit sunglasses propped on her head, as Harry held up his wand as a microphone, the pictures moved showing them dancing and singing, he read the caption "Lacy -N- Harry, BF 4 Ever, C/O 2000" it read, in her hand writing. Harry watched as they kept dancing and the girl kissed the boy on the cheek, and both laughed in the photo when the boy pretended to kiss the girl to death without his lips touching her. Harry sighed, and took a photo of him, and His dog Lucky out of a picture frame and put this one in it, and kissed two fingers touching them to the girl, then walked into his room to get his guitar and change.  
  
It had been 5 years since Harry left, and he wondered whether they thought him dead but never risked contacting anyone or going back. He missed some of them sure, but wasnt going back. He ran his hand through his now spiky hair, and changed into a white button up blouse, and ripped knee jeans. He then grabbed his old country guitar and tucked his cell phone in his pocket hurrying out.   
  
"And Now Presenting Harry Potter!" Carl said, Harry walked out on stage, as people in the audience clapped. ..  
  
I can only imagine what it will be like  
  
When I walk by Your side  
  
I can only imagine what my eyes will see  
  
When Your face is before me  
  
I can only imagine  
  
I can only imagine  
  
(Chorus next)  
  
Surrounded by Your glory  
  
What will my heart feel?  
  
Will I dance for You Jesus?  
  
Or in awe of You be still?  
  
Will I stand in Your presence?  
  
Or to my knees will I fall?  
  
Will I sing hallelujah?  
  
Will I be able to speak at all?  
  
I can only imagine  
  
I can only imagine  
  
I can only imagine when that day comes  
  
And I find myself standing in the sun  
  
I can only imagine when all I will do  
  
Is forever, forever worship You  
  
I can only imagine  
  
I can only imagine  
  
(chorus 2x)(ad-lib)  
  
I can only imagine  
  
When all I will do  
  
Is forever, forever worship You  
  
I can only imagine.  
  
Harry sat down at the bar after singing, when a lady with brown shoulder length hair in a top half, with a pale face, wearing a black ribbed turtleneck and flared faded jeans walked up. "Uh Just a coke please.." she asked, Harry sipped his sprite, as the lady's cell phone rang, she pulled it out and up to her ear. "Hello?" she asked, "Yeah Remus.. we were told he's here somewhere.. Okay I'll find him.. You expect me to do everything dont you?" the lady said, "Okay.. Okay tell Albus I will find him.. bye Rem" the lady said hanging up the phone and sticking it in her side pocket, beside what Harry saw was a wand hid by the hem of her shirt. He gulped, "Albus? Remus? wand.. their here for me" he thought. "Here's your coke.." the bartender said, the lady sipped it as the bar tender walked off to serve another. Her phone rang again and she pulled it out, "Oh what now.." she began then paused, "Ron! Hermione's in labor? How?" she asked, "No I havent found him yet.. he's probably hiding.. Oh well.." Lacy said, "Your naming the kid after him.. thats sweet.." she said. "He's not dead! I'll prove it!!" The girl said a little louder than usual everyone stared for a moment then went back to talking, "Whatever Ron" she said hanging up the phone. "Wait.. earlier the stage.. Harry Potter.. shoot he's probably gone by now" she muttered to herself, Harry turned to her "May I ask who is gone, Ms. Lupin?" he asked. Lacy stared at him and her jaw dropped, "Your alive.." she whispered, Harry grinned and took Lacy's hand leading her out the door into the street. He walked over to a motorcycle leaning against it. Lacy stared at him for a moment, then threw her arms around him. Harry hugged her back, "We all thought you were dead.." Lacy whispered, Harry rested his chin on her head. "Where are you staying?" he whispered back, "Nowhere.. I aparated.. I needed to prove to them.. to myself that you were alive.. I missed you.." Lacy said, "Your my best friend Harry.. why'd you run?" she asked. "It was too much pressure being the boy who lived.. I got tired of the fame.. hate.. thing.." he said, Lacy sighed "My familys dead Harry.." she whispered, "How?!" he asked, "Voldemort.. same with Tonks, and Ginny, Percy, Fudge, Trelawney.. their all gone" Lacy said, Harry hugged her too him again. "I'm here now I'll be your family.. but first We have to see Dumbledore" he said, she grinned and hugged him tightly.   
  
Lacy took Harry's hand as they walked to Dumbledore's office and fiddled with her necklace. Harry didnt notice as they walked up the spiral stairs. Lacy knocked on the door, "Come in!" Dumbledore called, Lacy opened the door, and nodded to the side, Harry complied and stood in the hallway as Lacy walked in shutting the door behind her, a minute later Dumbledore ran out in the hall and embraced Harry.   
  
That night Lacy rummaged through her dresser as Harry sat on her bed, he sighed walking over and hugged her from behind, she fiddled with her necklace as he turned her around. "The LP.." he said, it was an engagement ring on a chain around her neck, he promised he would marry her one day and when he did she could put it on her finger and become Lacy Potter, LP. But it hadnt happened. Harry stared at it for a moment, "You kept it?" he asked, "Of course" Lacy said simply and sighed turning around, "I know its a lost hope you've probably got plenty of girls fawning over you" she said and dug through the top drawer, Harry turned her around again. "No.." he began then kissed her on the lips, she felt a shock run through her body and stared up at him for a while after. "It's always been you.." he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears. She smiled slightly, "Put the ring on" he said helping her take the necklace off and slid the ring on her finger... 


	2. The Engagement

Chapter 2: The Engagement  
  
Harry slid the ring on her finger, tears glistened in her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "I missed you.." Harry whispered. "Harry.. I umm.." Lacy began when a boy around five ran in squealing, "Momma!" the boy yelled. "Your.." Harry began. "No Harry.." she began, Harry sighed stomping out.. 


	3. Married or not?

Chapter 3: Married? Or not?  
  
Harry stomped down the stairs, as Lacy ran after him. "HARRY!" she hollared, Harry kept walking. She sighed walking back up to her room and grabbing her son, James. It was already almost dinner time.   
  
Harry was sitting down at a table, in the almost empty Hogwarts except for Minerva and Dumbledore at the table as well, when Lacy walked in with James. Who had shaggy black hair, and bright blue eyes like her own. Harry sighed and stirred his food not eating. "Did you tell him?" Minerva whispered, Harry pretended he didnt hear them. "No.. he'd freak" Lacy said, "Well now James has his dad back.." Minerva whispered, Harry didnt hear it.  
  
James squealed as he and Lacy sat down at the table, across from Harry, Minerva and Dumbledore left to call the others to tell them Harry was alive. "So whose is he?" Harry asked, "Who?" Lacy asked cluelessly, "Him!" Harry said pointing at the kid. "His name is James.." she said "and it should be pretty obvious whose he is" she said and stomped out of the hall holding the kid. Harrys jaw dropped.. "wait.. no" he thought, and tore off after her. 


End file.
